She smiles
by joustingjackalope
Summary: Trying to stand up she gasps in surprised pain. Her body feels stiff, sore and cold. Rin hears the water from the steam nearby and turns back towards Sesshomaru, only he's just a few feet away...


A/N: My first attempt at this kind of fic. In my opinion this is a realistic lemon, something that would have happened between the two.

Sorry if I missed and spelling and grammatical errors. I tired proofreading thoroughly. And sorry if this story seems rushed and awful.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha anything.

"Rin".

"...Hai…"

"Did you hear this Sesshomaru?"

"...Hai…"

Silence. The world has stopped, and she doesn't know what to do. A ringing in her ears has dissipated. The heavy blanket of some incomprehensible nothing is slowly receding her mind. Her vision crystal clear yet not focused as she sees a wisp of white and red fade into a sea of green. The forest. Inuyasha's forest…

"I will not cease."

"Sesshomaru-sama… I-"

Before she could finish, his hand reached out and seized her arm, driving her body into the ground. The early dew on the grass seeping into her yukata, sending a chill throughout her back, as her skin gradually succumbs to its cold damp bed.

She feels the weight of him. He slams his body against hers and she tries to draw her breath back in. He grasps her waist with one hand and squeezes, tries to pull her hips to him.

Rin felt something against her thigh, twitching. Immediately she feels this hot, pulsating ache start from her navel and travels down between her thighs. He pulls her to him again and again this feeling trickles throughout her body.

She's never acted on this feeling. This almost painful sensation that she doesn't know how to quell. She tries to mimic his movements and gyrates her hips, feeling his heavy weight on her body, pinning her legs with his.

The same tingling sensation begins as she feels his hands searching, groping her body through her robes. She starts to feel for his body. She has the sudden want to feel, to see his bare skin and so she fumbles through cloth clumsily and entangles her arms while he pulls and kneads at her aggressively. The sharp, pinching pain of his rough ministrations egging on her own feeling of savage lust.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru breathes. It tickles the hair on her neck. She turned her head towards his face and he buries his into her neck, nipping the skin with his teeth.

Rin gasps at the unknown feeling. She's seen Miroku display this type of affection and Sango is always swatting him away.

She wants to kiss him. The kind of kiss she has seen all couples do. She wants to feel his lips on hers and feel the sweet something, the love she sees between Inuyasha and Kagome when they think no one is around.

He turns his face and brushes it against hers. She stills, waiting, not breathing. He grazes his lips over her cheek and nose. Then he moves to her cheek and dips over to her ear and takes her little lobe between his teeth.

She feels that hot blush creep down between her thighs once she realizes his hands are touching her bare skin. Goosebumps immediately form and her hair stands on end at the feeling, reminding her to try and continue her own search for skin contact.

They both pull at his clothing till she can see his white complexion in the dark. Simply flawless. She shivers and tries to take in as much as she can before he lays on her again.

He reaches down to her legs and pushes up her yukata. Rin startles with childish embarrassment. Her own body about to be on display, she makes a move to pull the cotton back down on impulse and freezes when she feels the rumble of his chest as he lets out a low growl.

His hand traces her body back down and she lets out a gasp as he feels her between her thighs. She squirms under him as he plunges two fingers into her. Rin doesn't know what to think. She's embarrassed. He pulls his hand away and she can feel this strange wetness leave on his fingers and doesn't want to look at his reaction. She shuts her eyes.

She's frozen. He's tearing her cotton straight down the middle so he can see everything and she clutches at his sides to pull him back down to her.

Feeling the hardness on her thigh again she lifts her hips up to his. He reciprocates and she can feel his member rubbing against her. She doesn't remember how or when but his hakama is pulled away and she feels his skin on hers. She is just about to wrap her arms around him when she feels the hardness press at her entrance.

He rubs against her opening briefly, spreading her wetness on himself. Rin has an urge to press herself to him, to fill this longing inside her. He touches her cheek with one hand and she nuzzles into it.

"Sesshomaru-sama… I want-"

She suppresses a scream in her throat and tries to jerk away, push him away when she feels a stabbing pain from below. He puts his full weight on her and grabs her by the waist as he moves inside her.

Her eyes water and from the weight of his body she can't breath. His shoulder pushing her cheek into the grass that she has fistfuls of. Dirty fingernails digging into the earth.

She can't understand the pain that he's inflicting. She's trying not to hold her breath and clench the muscles in her legs. Rin tries to refocus the touches he makes. When he grabs her thigh and runs his hand down. The short and shallow breaths he makes against her neck.

Through the hot stinging sensation she starts to feel a dull ache down in her stomach. An ache filled with pain but something she wants fulfilled. She wraps her legs around his waist and realizes it made more room for him to move freely. She loosens up her body more, relaxes.

He lifts his head up to look her in the eyes and she stares right back with tears falling down her flushed cheeks. He lowers his lips to hers, gentle at first. She kisses back with fervor, letting the kiss fuel her emotions.

Sesshomaru breaks off the kiss with a groan and she scrambles her hands up to his face to pull him back down again. He presses his forehead against hers and his breath is quickening. His hair falls to the side and showers her face. It's cool and soft texture tickles her nose as she breathes in and out. Rin rocks with him as it feels easiest and less painful.

Just then Sesshomaru wraps his arms around her entire body, squeezing her beneath him. Waves of muscles rack up and down his body as he finishes inside her. She holds on tight, kissing his lips while whispering his name over and over.

Rin feels the same stinging raw pain as he withdraws from her and lays by her side. Something trickles between her legs, she can feel it. Rin became uncomfortable and closed her legs together.

They lay in silence. Rin wanted to touch him, hold him to make sure it wasn't all a dream. She was too afraid to.

After awhile, Sesshomaru stirs. He silently stands and starts to dress. Rin sits up and covers herself with her arms and watches him. With the last of his armour on he turns back to Rin.

"I will stay til the sun rises…"

He starts walking toward the trees. Rin can barely see him through the dark. She can make out a glimmer of ghost white light gliding here and there around their surroundings.

Rin feels the night breeze, goosebumps starting on her skin. Not the good kind. She shivers and realises her hands are still fisted. Grass and earth in her fingernails. Rin then relaxes her hands and looks around for her clothing. Something still trickles out of her and so she hurriedly tries to discern what article of clothing she is putting on in the darkened forest.

Trying to stand up she gasps in surprised pain. Her body feels stiff, sore and cold. Rin hears the water from the steam nearby and turns back towards Sesshomaru, only he's just a few feet away. She lets out a muffled noise. They stare at each other through the darkness for a long moment. His eyes roam the length of her body. He had come to check on her. Determining that she is in fact not in danger, he turns back towards the tree he stood post at.

Rin watches as he lithely retreats back to the trees. She feels the awkward wetness again going down her legs. Turning to the steam, she shuffles over in haste. She steps into the cool water and gently sits at the waters edge.

Rin dips her hands in, feeling the small current flow past her fingers. She thinks of the cool strands of hair fanning over her face. She smiles.


End file.
